


Klaine Valentine’s Challenge 2018

by Leydhawk



Category: Glee
Genre: KlaineValentines2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: My fills for whatever prompts take my fancy this year. No promises that I’ll get to them all, but day one caught me, so there’s at least one happening.





	1. Chapter 1

Lost in your eyes

The new kid at Dalton was blind. 

And hot. 

Blaine wanted to be his ‘new student guide’, but Trent’s grandfather was seeing impaired, so he got it. 

At least it was Trent and not someone Blaine wasn’t friends with, because that meant Blaine was introduced to Kurt Hummel at lunch that day.

But Blaine got tongue tied and mumbled a stuttering “N-nice to meet you,” and Kurt moved on to chat with Nick and David after that. 

But Blaine was rather ashamed to admit he was glad Kurt couldn’t see him, because that meant he could be rude and stare. 

Because Kurt was beautiful. 

In fact, Blaine was sure Kurt was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in person. How could a teenager have skin that flawless? And how could a blind man make his hair so perfect?

But Kurt’s very best feature, the thing that made Blaine’s knees weak and his heart pound painfully in his chest, was, ironically, Kurt’s eyes. 

Blaine studied them that first day at lunch and decided they were blue-gray. The light coming from outside was through an overcast of clouds, and the dispersed light made Kurt’s face glow hazy like a soft focus picture of a movie star from the Golden Age of Hollywood and his eyes distinctly blue-gray. 

But when Blaine was finished with PE class that afternoon and leaving the locker room, Kurt was entering, and the cobalt blue of the lockers and the sky blue walls made Kurt’s eyes shine an amazingly deep cerulean color. 

Blaine gasped and stepped aside to watch Kurt move to a locker which had a key lock instead of a combination one. 

“Hello, Blaine,” Kurt said over his shoulder, smiling.

Blaine’s chest felt like it was expanding, like the air pressure was nil and he was going to float away; like gravity had given up its hold on him. 

“H-hi, Kurt.”

Blaine ran. 

That evening, Blaine was walking from violin practice in one of the four music rooms in the south wing. Piano tinkled from the first room, and Blaine glanced through the small window in the door to see who was playing. 

The first music room was decorated in colors like Blaine’s bedroom at home: rich greens like a wooded glen. 

And that’s the color Kurt’s eyes looked. Blaine stood transfixed, and watched Kurt play for the next twenty minutes. 

Kurt exited the room, and stopped. 

“Blaine, I don’t know if Trent told you, but I have a little bit of sight, right here,” Kurt said, gesturing with one finger to the upper right side of his face. 

Blaine felt himself grow pale. “I...”

Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s arm, then hooked their arms together and turned toward the main part of the school. 

“I think you have gorgeous eyes, too.”


	2. Everything I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a ton of stripper!Kurt stories out there, so I decided to make this an unusual type of stripper!Blaine story. It ends rather abruptly, but I can’t let this expand into an entire ‘verse. It’s just a meet cute.

Kurt wasn’t exactly thrilled to be at a strip club. He just didn’t see the appeal.

Besides the obvious things that he was concerned about as someone who was as fastidious as he was about his clothes, the men just weren’t really his type.

His type was...cultured. Neat. Intelligent and interested in similar things that Kurt was, like...well, fashion. And that was impossible to judge when they mostly wore costumes with tear-away parts.

But when all the ladies from his office asked him to join them, he knew better than to turn them down and listen to them regaling him with stories about it for weeks afterward. If he was here for the event, every single one of them wouldn’t feel the need to come by and recount the highlights.

He hoped.

Sipping an incredibly overpriced cosmo, Kurt sighed as the next beefcake dancer was introduced. The sweet food names really reminded him of Sam Evans, or White Chocolate as he had been known as a dancer, from back in Ohio. Apparently the idea had not been an original one.

Over the next hour or more, Kurt heard Mr Goodbar, Oh, Henry, German Chocolate, and Big Hunk announced. All were well built men who danced enthusiastically with overt sexuality.

Kurt hung back and was relieved when several of his coworkers seemed to have run out of money.

The whole group decided to call it a night and everyone was headed toward the coat check when an unusual musical introduction began. The announcer declared that the next dancer was new to the experience and asked everyone to be kind, then called out his name: Carmello.

Kurt waited, curious to see what stripper would choose an old ballad to dance to.

The spotlight hit Carmello and Kurt was transfixed.

The man was young, and breathtakingly beautiful.

He was also dressed impeccably in a dapper style that fit his severe, old Hollywood hairstyle.

The performance wasn’t like anything Kurt had ever seen or heard of at a strip club. Carmello wandered to the foot of the stage, seemingly lost in thought as the love song played.

And then he began to undress.

And that’s what it was: undressing, not stripping. It was almost as if the man was at his home, in his bedroom, taking his clothes off sensually for a lover.

He used the pole, but not the way the others had. He leaned on it, peeked around it, and when he was finally down to his tiny red thong, Kurt was aching for him.

He didn’t appear to make as much money as the others had, but Kurt looked closer at the bills he collected, thanking each patron, and Kurt saw they weren’t ones he was given.

Kurt understood that clubs like this had private rooms for one on one performances, and he flagged down the nearest server and got the process started. He had to see the unique dancer, had to talk to him and be close to him.

As if in a dream, Kurt was led back, and given all the rules and instructions, and then he was in a room, sitting on a sofa.

Carmello came in through a different door, and he was dressed again, but with fewer layers than he’d started with on stage.

They exchanged pleasantries, and Carmello asked Kurt what he’d like.

“Just to talk, if that’s okay.”

“If that’s what you wish.”

“I’m not a guy who usually goes to strip clubs, and I’ve never even really enjoyed it until tonight. You’re... you are... How did you come to do this?”

The man glanced at the door. “Um, we’re not supposed to talk about ourselves. It’s for safety, you know.”

Kurt flushed. “Of course, I’m sorry, I just...”

“I will tell you this performance tonight, it’s sort of an experiment.”

“How so?”

“I’m not exactly, um, trained for the standard type routines, so I convinced the manager to let me try something different and see if it’s worthwhile financially for them to have some performances that are more...intimate?”

“Yes, exactly! That’s what your performance was. Intimate. Private. And really, really hot, I must say.”

The man smiled and Kurt could have sworn he blushed.

“Um, would you like me to...do more? I mean, I could perform, here, for you.”

“I...I don’t think I...” Kurt was confused and turned on and understood why people came to these establishments for the very first time, but knowing that this young man would be the same for anyone else made his desire turn to ash. “No. I just, I really wanted to talk with you and find out more about you, and your performance, and how it came to be,” Kurt said. “I’m not into the...artificiality of this.”

Kurt pulled out his wallet and set several twenties on the table before him, then stood to go.

“Thank you. I actually wish...”

“What do you wish?”

“I wish we’d met under different circumstances. I wish I could take you out for coffee and we could speak openly about all this.” Kurt shrugged. “Goodbye. Thank you again.”

“We could. Tomorrow, at the coffee shop on 2nd. 11 o’clock?”

Staring, Kurt nodded. He couldn’t help himself.

The man bent to pick up the cash.

“Thank you, Kurt. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I—I’ll understand if you don’t show up. Safety, and all.”

But Carmello just smiled and went to the other door and gave a little wave.

~*~

The next morning Kurt was at the coffee shop at 10:55, and berating himself for the hope he felt in his chest. He really needed to be careful and not get caught in some scheme. But he hadn’t felt like that was even possible.

“My name is Blaine,” came a voice behind him in line, and Kurt turned to see the beautiful man from the previous night there. “And I’m a cultural anthropology grad student doing research.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped. The line moved, and Blaine took Kurt’s arm and led him to the counter, nodding toward the barista, indicating Kurt should order. He did, and Blaine placed his own order and paid for both before Kurt could protest.

“It’s your money I’m using,” Blaine said, winking.

“Are you serious?” Kurt blurted.

Blaine chuckled. “I am. It’s one of the actual twenties you gave me last night.”

“No, I mean—“

“Yes, Kurt, I really am a grad student. I’m only doing this stripper thing for another week. It’s been fascinating, learning a culture I never experienced before.”

Kurt shook his head in amazement, and they got their drinks and went to sit down together.

Talking for over an hour, Blaine convinced Kurt that he was telling the truth. They exchanged phone numbers and Blaine asked Kurt out on a date, and years later, they enjoyed having the most interesting ‘how we met’ story of anyone they knew.


	3. I Believe in You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn’t know the song this time, and although it’s sweet and wonderful, and the video was even more so, I ran with the title, and shamelessly stole the setup I used from Space:Above and Beyond. But I gave them the happy ending that Nathan and Kylen never got.

Joining the colony on Titan was a huge deal. It was new, and there would be decades of hard work before they could live comfortably outside of the cramped dorms made from the fuel tanks that would supply the power to get them there. 

But Kurt and Blaine were ready to face those challenges together. 

Kurt was a pilot, the backup for the actual ship’s copilot. He was also a mechanic and could run every variation on the construction machines they’d be using to build their new home. 

Blaine was a life support specialist, and a botanist. The two went hand in hand since the food plants on board ship and at the colony would be an integral part of the manufacture and scrubbing of the most essential ingredient to their survival: air. 

The men had faced many hardships on their way, from Blaine’s rich and powerful family disapproving of Kurt, a son of a lowly mechanic, as a match for their son, to Kurt’s struggle emotionally to cope with the loss of his father. 

But they had each other, and they were ready to reach for the stars, together. 

When funding for their expedition was cut, and the council had to tighten the budget, the easiest way to do so was to reduce the number of colonists. 

And Kurt was a jack-of-all-trades. A backup. 

Blaine was essential to the colony’s survival. 

They tried to appeal the decision, but the cuts had been made, and there was no budging the council. Blaine went to his family and begged them to use their money and influence, but they were pleased with such a simple way to get Kurt away from Blaine and refused. 

Blaine hatched a crazy plan. 

He was an avid reader of science fiction from the earliest published works to the most recent bestsellers, and he had read an old novel, Red Mars, written long before any permanent settlement was made anywhere off of the Earth. In it, the lead botanist had managed to conceal a stowaway aboard their ship. 

Blaine determined to do the same for Kurt. 

Utter secrecy and craftiness was the key. That, and Kurt’s willingness to put himself completely at Blaine’s mercy. Because Kurt would be put into a suspended animation cocoon and would make the journey submerged in one of the huge water tanks that served as radiation blockers as well as the necessary liquid for the voyage. 

Kurt was frightened but had complete faith in Blaine. 

The cocooning equipment they acquired through the black market was truly top of the line, and they made arrangements for delivering the sleeping Kurt already within the tertiary tank which would be attached the day before launch. 

Blaine took Kurt to the top pf the tallest building his parents owned on their last night together on Earth. 

They looked out at the stars, and took turns pointing out constellations. Avoiding the obvious light that was Saturn and the closest thing to being able to see their destination until they ran out of patterns to identify, they finally both turned their eyes to the planet and held hands as they so often had through the years of preparation. 

“Kurt, is this plan so crazy it just might work?”

“Of course it will work. It’s your plan.”

“I hope so.”

Kurt just smiled and kissed him. 

“I believe in you.”

And those words got Blaine through the trials that lay ahead of them: the nerve wracking final inspections of the ship, the long months of travel, missing Kurt but reassured by the sensor app he had which showed him Kurt’s extremely slowed vital signs, and then the landing, and the revelation of what he’d done. 

There wasn’t much the council could do with them so far away, so Blaine was issued an official reprimand, which was basically meaningless, and Kurt was given all the jobs to do that he would have if his position hadn’t been cut. 

When they eventually had enough years of service built up and they married, each of them wrote their wedding speeches to each other, and Kurt’s, to Blaine, was very, very simple, but no less profound for that. 

“I believe in you.”


	4. Something About the Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Basically this is a death fic but I don’t think it’s super sad, or at least I didn’t intend for it to be.

The years of boxing had taken a toll on Blaine. The various hand fractures gave him arthritis that eventually took his ability to play piano, and the concussions damaged his brain in ways which they only saw the effect of much much later.

Eventually, the dementia grew severe enough for Kurt to move them into assisted living, and on good days, they left the facility and went to shows and museums and enjoyed meals out. Even on most bad days, Blaine would sing and entertain Kurt, and if they went to the common areas, the other tenants as well.

The good days of a clear-headed Blaine grew more rare as the years went on, and the very bad days when Blaine didn’t know anyone but Kurt grew more frequent.

After Kurt fell and broke bones, his own mind began to wander into unknown and unknowable places, and they were transferred into a new wing of their home where their growing needs could be met more readily.

The caregivers knew that they did better when they were together, so they always shared a room, and often a bed.

Lucidity was fleeting as time went on, and eventually became rare indeed.

But one night, Blaine woke with complete clarity and went to his husband’s bed and looked down on him where his face was illuminated by moonlight.

And he sang to Kurt.

_There was a time_  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun

_I need to tell you_  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

_And I can't explain_  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

_With a smile_  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start

  
  


Kurt woke, and rose from the bed, and they danced together, swaying, cheek pressed to cheek, living their memories, their lifetime together.

The window opened, and they switched to singing together, their song, Come What May, and the fog swirled in, and their pajamas transformed into tuxedos and the  Eiffel Tower appeared across the way, and they danced, and sang, and drifted away into forever.


End file.
